Ian Matheson
| image = File:She-Wolf of London 1x01 011.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = Doctor Matheson Professor Matheson | category = | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California; formerly London, England | known relatives = Henry Matheson (father); Elizabeth Matheson (mother); Julian Matheson (nephew); Elsa (aunt); Gertie (aunt, deceased); unnamed brother | year of birth = Unknown | year of death = N/A | first appearance = She-Wolf of London: She-Wolf of London | played by = Neil Dickson }} Ian Matheson was one of two main characters featured in the 1990-1991 syndicated television series She-Wolf of London. He was played by British actor Neil Dickson and appeared in all twenty episodes of the series. Biography Doctor Ian Matheson was a British university teacher and author from London, England, specializing in mythology and folklore. He authored several books on the subject and was considered an expert in the field. Ian's family owned a bed and breakfast cottage not far from the University and he lived there with his parents, Henry and Elizabeth, his Aunt Elsa and his young nephew Julian. In 1990, Ian met a new student, an American named Randi Wallace. Randi was doing post-graduate work and was a huge fan of Ian's book. She traveled all the way from Los Angeles just to study under him. As it turned out however, Randi was having trouble finding board at the university so Ian invited her to stay at his family's home. He took an instant liking to Randi and as they spent more time together, he found himself growing more and more attracted to her. He refused to act on his impulses however, feeling that doing so would be "improper". That evening, Randi went out camping on the moors to work on her research. She was attacked and severely injured by a werewolf. Ian met up with her at the hospital and was happy to see that not only was Randi alive, but was healing rapidly. She told him what had transpired, but Ian refused to entertain the notion that werewolves actually existed. He soon learned how wrong he was though only a few nights later. Ian had gone to the university looking for Randi, who by now, had undergone her first transformation. The werewolf attacked him and chased him throughout the school's corridors. Ian managed to escape from the creature and later reported the incident to Inspector Magid. He neglected to tell him what really happened though, claiming that some wild animal had broken loose from one of the labs. Even when faced with the truth, his rational mind could not accept the idea of werewolves actually existing. When he next met up with Randi, she confessed that she was the werewolf that attacked him the previous evening. Ian finally accepted the reality and committed himself towards helping Randi find a cure for their condition. They returned to the site where Randi was first bitten and found a broken ring belonging to a nearby Gypsy caravan. Ian accompanied Randi to see Madame Elena, a Gypsy fortune teller. They soon discovered that another member of the caravan, Pitak, was a werewolf. They came face to face with the man, but Pitak fled the area and Ian and Randi pursued him in their car. Pitak's vehicle veered off a cliff and he fell to his death. "She-Wolf of London" Notes & Trivia See also References ---- Category:Ian Matheson